<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тэминофобия by berlikosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954413">Тэминофобия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlikosh/pseuds/berlikosh'>berlikosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlikosh/pseuds/berlikosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лукаса тяжелая форма Тэминофобии. Чонин лишь хочет узнать, почему. Помощи в этом доме не дождешься.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тэминофобия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714416">Taeminphobia</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512">Claw512</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks Claw512 ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Чонину неспалось из-за… чего-то. Поэтому он лез в интернет и читал там всякие странные вещи. Как например произошло на прошлой неделе, когда он потратил два часа на изучение фобий, филий и разнообразного множества их типов, из-за чего сейчас Чонин был немного помешан на этой теме. Вот Тэмин без сомнения страдал инсектофобией, как предположительно страдал ею и Бэкхен. </p><p>Лукас же, по мнению Чонина, Тэминофоб.</p><p>В целом можно было сказать, что Лукас смертельно боялся Тэмина.</p><p>Чонин бы назвал такую очевидную Тэминофобию Лукаса крайне забавной, если бы на самом деле это не было… ну, немного грустным. Ему было сложно представить, как Лукас мог так бояться Тэмина, милого, застенчивого Тэмина и его очаровательно неуклюжего смеха. Но Лукас боялся. Просто до ужаса. Настолько, что большую часть времени он банально не мог смотреть на маннэ SHINee. Находясь рядом с Тэмином, Лукас имел привычку становиться маленьким и тихим. Да, огромный, неуемный Лукас с его заразительным раскатистым смехом и гулким голосом. Он сутулился, чуть втягивая плечи, при этом почти по-солдатски ровняя пятки в явно суетливом жесте, или же просто располагался подальше от Тэмина. Даже его смех становился тише, превращаясь в вереницу пронзительных нервных смешков, вместо его обычного невыносимого (очаровательного) гогота. Конечно, Лукас был довольно застенчивым и с другими членами SuperM, не входящими в NCT, но тем не менее он уже сильно потеплел к Бэкхену и Чонину. Теперь он практически постоянно вился рядом с Каем, как маленький щенок, и даже осмеливался дразнить в своей дерзкой манере лидера.</p><p>В то время как с Тэмином, который из всех них был вообще-то самым приветливым, Лукас не мог даже встретиться глазами. </p><p>Для Чонина это стало интригующе.</p><p>Не то чтобы ему было скучно, или так уж нечем заняться при его полностью забитом графике, но не придавать значения этой маленькой странности, когда она постоянно мозолила глаза, было крайне тяжело. После групповых приветствий на камеру, они обычно расходились, чтобы занять свои места. Иногда Тэмин, отступая назад,  случайно натыкался на Лукаса, и этого было достаточно, чтобы парень отшатывался так, будто Тэмин прямо сейчас собирался его ударить. Если Тэмин обращался к нему напрямую, кровь от лица Лукаса отливала быстрее, чем подскакивало давление у Бэкхена, стоило Чонину вляпаться во что-то. Тэмин устраивался где-нибудь, и Лукас как мог старался не оказаться в том же месте, когда же он ошивался достаточно близко, чтобы его поведение не казалось слишком подозрительным, ему явно приходилось скрывать свою Тэминофобию, чтобы не создавать неудобств. Собравшись из трех совершенно разных групп и находясь в новой для них стране, все и так имели достаточно много проблем с притиркой и акклиматизацией, так что было бы довольно неразумно добавить им еще одну.</p><p>“Лукас на удивление здравомыслящий парнишка,” - думал Чонин, - “при том, как сильно пугает его Тэмин”.</p><p>Чонин рассказал об этом Бэкхену.</p><p>Хен уставился на него так, будто узнал, что Чонин только что провалил сверх важный экзамен просто потому, что не удосужился перепроверить свои ответы, и смотрел так долго, что Чонин обиделся, первым отвернулся и покинул комнату. В коридоре он наткнулся на идущих навстречу друг другу Лукаса и Тэмина как раз в тот момент, когда Лукас агрессивно пытался уподобиться блину на стене, чтобы дать Тэмину дорогу. Вообще проход и правда не был особо широким, но делать что-то подобное было совершенно необязательно. Лукас был распластан по стене еще пару секунд после того как Тэмин прошел мимо, прежде чем наконец соскреб себя обратно и поспешно продолжил свой путь.</p><p>Чонин был уверен: он не единственный кто заметил.</p><p>Больше чем один раз он замечал, как Тэн смотрел на Лукаса в его припадке Тэминофобии, и реакция Тэна мало чем отличалась от собственно реакции Чонина. Таец очень тихо вздыхал, слегка качая головой, но в конце как-то мягко улыбался. Он казался странно раздраженным, но в то же время умиленным, что было хорошо понятно Чонину.  Потому что ровно настолько же, насколько невероятно, было очаровательно со стороны Лукаса реагировать испугом на того, кто практически являлся увеличившейся до человеческого размера сахарной ватой, посыпанной волшебной пыльцой с флером добродушной катастрофичности. Тэн без сомнения был тем, кто мог помочь Чонину разобраться во всем. За исключением того, что, стоило Чонину заикнуться о наболевшем, парень взглянул на него с таким непониманием, будто не он знал четыре языка, и, сославшись на то, что корейский ему, какая жалость, не родной, ускользнул быстрее, чем Лукас от идущего к нему Тэмина.</p><p>Марк не был похож на того, кто заметил, во всяком случае, не в том смысле, в котором заметили Тэн и Чонин. И все же он явно был в некотором роде озадачен, наблюдая, как покидает тело душа Лукаса всякий раз, когда дело касалось Тэмина. Иногда рассадка по местам просто не оставляла иного выбора, и Лукас оказывался рядом с Тэмином. Тогда парень просто просиживал все мероприятие с отсутствующим взглядом, словно мысленно отрицая сложившуюся ситуацию. Или же все могло быть наоборот. Тело Лукаса напряглось так сильно, что Чонин почти ожидал, что тот вдруг вскочит с места, безумно отряхиваясь, как когда-то сделал Тэмин, спасаясь от жука, забравшегося ему на голову. Чонин считал, что поведение Лукаса могло быть сдержанной версией той реакции, за исключением того, что Тэмин был таким милым. Так как Лукас мог воспринимать его как жука? Марк наблюдал за своим другом, наклонив голову, почти как растерянный щенок, конечно очень милый, но вряд ли способный помочь Чонину решить головоломку.</p><p>Тэен не был похож на того, кто заметил, совсем. Он смотрел на то, как синеет и давится воздухом Лукас после того, как Тэмин шутливо ударил его по спине, как будто все в полном порядке, как будто кроличьи кулачки Тэмина действительно способны прибить Лукаса. Хуже этого то, что при всей своей огромности, Лукас обычно удивительно грациозен в движениях, но. Всякий раз, когда Тэмин оказывался рядом, внезапно начинало казаться, что руки Лукаса слишком длинные для него, а ноги чересчур неуклюжие, так что он начинал двигаться, как новорожденный жеребенок. Он спотыкался о собственные ноги, ронял вещи, особенно те, что только что дал ему Тэмин. Тэмин, прирожденное ходячее бедствие, едва ли заметил, что неповоротливость Лукаса была ненормальной. Тэен, сказочный тугодум, тоже едва ли заметил.</p><p>Чонин действительно не знал, знает ли Тэмин. Он не относился к Лукасу как-то иначе по сравнению с его отношением к остальным хубэ. Во время репетиций и тренировок он корректировал движения Лукаса и хвалил его удивительную ловкость и силу так же, как делал это для Тэена, Марка и Тэна. (За исключением того что Тэен, Марк и Тэн не замирали, не дыша, с натянутыми нервными улыбками до тех пор, пока Тэмин не удалится. По крайней мере в последнее время точно). Он не забывал время от времени проверять Лукаса, будь то середина съемок или же обычный разговор, чтобы убедиться, что тот не отстал от всех или не остался в стороне, как делал и с остальными тремя. (И снова лишь за исключением того, что упомянутые трое, когда их имена произносил Тэмин, не вздрагивали так сильно, что Чонин с расстояния десятка метров мог видеть это). Чонин задавался вопросом, действительно ли Тэмин так недогадлив, или, уже заметив, лишь настойчиво пытается сгладить ситуацию. Он также задавался вопросом, стоит ли спросить об этом Тэмина лично, но слишком боялся усложнить и без того нелегкие обстоятельства, если это все-таки первое.</p><p>Зато он точно знал, что не стоит спрашивать Лукаса. Во-первых, он не мог даже представить себе тактичного способа сделать это. Во-вторых, Лукас уже был такой дерганный, что Чонин, вероятно, только навредил бы, а не помог его психике. В конце концов, если никто вокруг не озвучил проблему, ты по-прежнему мог притворяться, что ее не существует. Кроме того, они были уже в некоторой мере близки, и Чонин был уверен, что парень сам обратится к нему, когда будет нуждаться в помощи. И так он стал понемногу поддерживать Лукаса, как можно ненавязчивее и незаметнее: периодически звал потусоваться, проводил время вместе с ним и разговаривал всякий раз, когда Лукас хотел.</p><p>Чонину казалось, что эта группа имеет одну на всех клетку мозга, и только он знал, как ею пользоваться. </p><p>Чонин сказал все это Кенсу в следующий раз, когда ему удалось сделать звонок. И было действительно сложно подобрать время для него. Проклятые часовые пояса. Кенсу выслушал крайне внимательно. Чонин, впрочем, подозревал, что так было только потому, что собеседник просто не имел возможности осуждающе смотреть на него, как смотрел ранее Бэкхен... Нет, только не Кенсу-хен. Но после длиииинного рассказа Чонина о том, как один ребенок из группы боится другого ребенка из группы, Кенсу на другом конце провода очень тихо рассмеялся, и так и не выяснив подробностей, спросил как дела самого Чонина.</p><p>Ох, Чонин скучал по нему.</p><p>Половину времени он слушал, как Кенсу описывает свою армейскую жизнь. Там мало что менялось день ото дня, и большинство историй были похожи на те, что Кенсу уже рассказывал ему раньше. И все же, все они были важны, потому что являлись маленькими кусочками жизни хена, частью которой хотел быть Чонин, и потому, что Чонин любил слушать, как он говорит, и любил его голос. Они знали друг друга так давно, но Кенсу никогда не упускал случая заставить несколько больших, восторженных бабочек бешено трепетать в животе Чонина. Вполне возможно, у него был какой-то серьезный случай Кенсуфилии. Пока он слушал Кенсу, в голове у Чонина начала формироваться смутная мысль о чем-то. Однако она была слишком неосязаема, чтобы он смог ее уловить.</p><p>Закончившийся разговор с Кенсу, как и всегда, не давал ему уснуть. Это не было неприятным изматывающим чувство. Всего лишь бабочки внутри отказывались успокоиться. Чонин взглянул на электронные часы на прикроватном столике. Два часа ночи. Он сел на кровати так бесшумно, как только мог. В другом конце комнаты тихо похрапывал Марк, не подавая никаких признаков пробуждения. Чонин тихо встал с кровати и на цыпочках вышел из комнаты.<br/>
</p><p>Намереваясь выпить воды и перекусить, он направился на кухню. Когда Чонин вошел в гостиную, его внимание привлек свет снаружи. Сквозь прозрачное стекло раздвижных дверей он мог видеть Тэмина и Лукаса, стоящих друг напротив друга на крыльце заднего дворика. Его брови удивленно поползли вверх. Руки Лукаса были сложены за спиной, голова низко опущена, он рассматривал свои переминающиеся ноги, как провинившийся студент, отчитанный учителем. Тэмин что-то говорил, но слишком невнятно, для того чтобы Чонин услышал.</p><p>Внезапно Тэмин подпрыгнул в воздухе. Жуки, догадался Чонин. Честно говоря, стоя снаружи посреди ночи под очень ярким светом, он не знал, чего еще тот ожидал. И так как стоял Тэмин у края крыльца, он неизбежно потерял равновесие. Беспокоясь о лучшем друге, Чонин рефлекторно бросился вперед на несколько шагов, готовясь выбежать наружу, чтобы помочь Тэмину. Однако он сразу же остановился, так как благодаря Лукасу его дружеский порыв оказался бесполезным. И это было действительно впечатляюще. Лукас поймал Тэмина одной рукой, а другую вскинул в воздухе. Чонин мог только предположить, что он поймал еще и жука, потому парень зачем-то отряхнул ладонь о свои шорты, прежде чем с беспокойством повернуться к Тэмину, и...</p><p>Чонину захотелось дать себе пощечину.</p><p>И Лукас поцеловал Тэмина, потому что конечно он хотел сделать это. Идея, что ранее едва зародилась во время телефонного разговора с Кенсу, наконец прояснилась в голове Чонина. Причиной странного поведения Лукаса была не Тэминофобия, все совсем наоборот. Острая Тэминофилия. </p><p>Пока Чонин с открытым ртом смотрел, Тэмин подался вверх, чтобы поцеловать Лукаса, и младший, следуя за ним, встал ровно. Теперь, чтобы дотянуться до него, Тэмину пришлось подняться на цыпочки. Едва поравнявшись, он порывисто вжался своим телом в тело парня, который не пошатнувшись удержал равновесие за них двоих. Тэмин положил свои крошечные руки на плечи Лукаса, в то же время руки Лукаса обвились вокруг уж точно не менее крошечной талии, притягивая еще ближе. Чонин был не из тех, кто поминает имя Господа всуе, но, Иисусе, Тэмин был таким маленьким, особенно удерживаемый хваткой Лукаса, как сейчас. Глаза высокого юноши были прикрыты, но даже в изящных чертах его лица отразился явный голод, когда он углубил поцелуй. Одна из рук Лукаса легла на голову Тэмина, вплетаясь в мягкие пряди волос, и образ застенчивого, нервного мальчишки безвозвратно умер в сознании Чонина.</p><p>Звуки сверчков казались оглушающими в тишине ночи.</p><p>- Какого… - тихо ахнули позади Чонина. Он резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть стоящего рядом растрепанного Тэна с кружкой в руке.</p><p>- Хен… - Тэн вздрогнул, затем поспешно шагнул вперед, схватил Чонина за запястье и утянул обратно в темноту дома. Чонин сомневался, что те двое вообще могли его видеть, поскольку он стоял внутри, а они были крайне заняты друг другом, но он  спрятался охотно, несмотря ни на что.</p><p>Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, просто чтобы не смотреть на то, что происходит снаружи.</p><p>- Хен, - вновь сказал Тэн, прочищая горло. - Кухня?</p><p>- Кухня, - кивнул Чонин.</p><p>Они доплелись до кухни, из которой, к счастью, не открывалось вида на задний двор. Чонин сел за стол, а Тэн налил им молоко.</p><p>Они выпили молока.</p><p>Они выпили воды.</p><p>И снова посмотрели друг на друга.</p><p>- Что я только что увидел? - наконец выговорил Чонин.</p><p>Тэн не сдержал смешок. </p><p>- Надеюсь, что начало чего-то хорошего. Потому что я уже начал волноваться.</p><p>- Ты знал, - прищурился Чонин.</p><p>- Конечно. Бэкхен-хен и я знаем об этом уже несколько недель, - Тэн улыбнулся. - Извини, что не объяснил тебе. Это было не мое дело.</p><p>- Ну, зато это безусловно было забавной загадкой.</p><p>- Правда? - Тэн поднялся и, проходя мимо по-прежнему сидящего Чонина, он легонько коснулся его плеча. - Я возвращаюсь в кровать. Не засиживайся, Хен.</p><p>- Спасибо, Тэн. Спокойной ночи, - ответил Чонин.</p><p>Он так сильно хотел поговорить с Кенсу сейчас.</p><p>Как оказалось в результате, не он знал, как использовать их единственную клетку мозга.</p><p>На следующий день Чонин улыбнулся и поприветствовал своих друзей, как ни в чем не бывало. И, даже если он заметил, что маленькая феечная рука Тэмина прячется в ладони Лукаса, он только незаметно обменялся понимающими улыбками с Тэном, и не сказал ни слова.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>От автора:<br/>Руки Тэмина чересчур маленьковские в последнее время я уже не вывожу...</p><p>от переводчика:<br/>если понравился и даже если не понравился перевод ставьте лайк оригиналу ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>